


Beautiful Boy

by VoidGlasses



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGlasses/pseuds/VoidGlasses
Summary: Javi's simple act of love reminds you just how much he loves you, and how much you love him, and your little family, in return.Inspired by this: https://open.spotify.com/track/5URfZHMlUWTWxPvvSBWcPk&si=9a38146ea21b4202
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Beautiful Boy

There was no way to pinpoint exactly what pulled you from the deepest sleep you’d had in months. Maybe it was just that; you were asleep, and had been for much longer than your body was growing accustomed to over the last few months. The apartment was quiet, still; the only sound was the gentle breeze of Columbian summer nights and the occasional car zipping by down the narrow cobblestone road. 

You sat up and rubbed the sleep from your eyes, trying to adjust to the dim surroundings. A faint light streamed through the crack of the open bedroom door from the hallway, casting a soft orange glow over the far corner of the room. You could’ve sworn you had closed the door before bed. After all, Javi insisted it was safer to keep all doors in the apartment close at night. 

Even more worrisome was the distinct lack of  _ him _ snoring softly next to you. Usually waking up in the middle of the night meant waking up in his arms, or him in yours, both exhausted from being up day and night with your son. The poor kid still wasn’t sleeping more than an hour or two at a time, meaning most nights centered on you and Javi groggily debating who’s turn it was to check on him. 

But that hadn’t happened tonight. You knew you would have remembered getting up recently, desperate to stop the cries long enough to have a chance at functioning the next day. You got up, pulled on one of Javi’s jackets lying around and cautiously approached the bedroom door. As you got closer you could hear the faint sounds of Javi’s voice. It was quiet and soft, just above a whisper as he hummed something to your child. Your child that was most definitely not wailing.

You reached for the door to your son’s room, hand gingerly pushing it open just enough to peek inside. Javi was standing in the center of the room with his back to you. He had the baby cradled in his arms as he rocked him back and forth rhythmically, a slight bounce in his hip as he swayed from side to side. You listened closely to the words he sung to the sleeping child:

_ “Close your eyes, have no fear. _

_ The monster's gone, he's on the run, and your daddy's here. _

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy. _

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy. _

_ Before you go to sleep, say a little prayer. _

_ Every day in every way it's getting better and better. _

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy. _

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy.” _

Javi sung the sweet song to your son, the words filling the air with all the love he held in his heart. You, the baby, it was his whole world. The day you had told him you were pregnant was the day he knew he was ready to leave it all behind if you asked. The DEA, the late nights and long days, the chases and shootouts that came with hunting down narcos; he’d drop it all if you said the word. It didn’t matter, none of it did. The only thing that mattered now was your little family. 

His gentle singing continued as he slowly turned in a slow circle, now facing you but his eyes focused on the child snuggled in his arms.

_ “Out on the ocean sailing away, I can hardly wait to see you come of age. _

_ But I guess, we'll both just have to be patient. _

_ 'Cause it's a long way to go, a hard row to hoe. _

_ Yes, it's a long way to go, but in the meantime... _

_ Before you cross the street, take my hand. _

_ Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans. _

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy. _

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy.” _

You stepped into the room and made your way over to your family. Javi looked up when you came into his peripheral. The way his eyes twinkled as he looked from the baby to you, the smile on his face making his dimple show much clearer than usual; it was the look of complete fulfillment. 

Javi slowly walked back to the crib and placed your son back on the mattress, pulling a small blanket halfway over his body. The baby was sleeping peacefully for the first time in who knows how long since he was born. Javi placed his hand on the small of your back, quietly guiding you out of the room and into the hallway. He pulled the door closed until it shut with a soft  _ click _ . 

“Is he really sleeping?” You asked in true disbelief. At this point you were convinced it was never going to happen. 

“Sí, mi amor. I heard him start to whimper, and you were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you. You deserve to get a good night’s rest.” he pulled you into a hug from behind, his arms holding you close to his body as he kissed the crown of your head. 

You melted into his touch. All that you had both been through to get here, the unconventional path that brought you together and led you to this life; it was all so clearly worth it in moments like these. 

“Thank you, Javi.” You pulled one of your hands up to your lips and pressed a loving kiss into the palm of his hand, closing his fingers over the spot.

Javi released you from his embrace to hold your hand and lead you back to bed. You took of his coat and hung it over the edge of a laundry basket before you both slipped under the sheets, holding one another in a close embrace as you quickly settled back into sleep, the last thought for both of you being how much you love the other. Neither of you needed to say it to know, it was clear in the way you held each other as you both got the first full night’s sleep in months. 


End file.
